Finally Found
by KawaiixCherryxBlossom
Summary: Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepy go to Cerulean City just in time for the annual ball, Ash and Misty finally build up enough courage to ask each other to the dance. What happens?


****

Finally Found

Author – AshyGirl

Type – AAMRN 

Rating – PG

Ages

Ash – 14

Misty – 14

Brock – 16

Note – The songs I used in this fanfic, and all my others are not owned by me, neither is Pokémon, or any of the characters, games etc. I urge you to read the lyrics to the songs. Thankyou J

This story is set after Ash has come first in the Pokémon League. They have stayed in Pallet with Ash's mum for a while, and have now gone back to travel and catch more Pokémon. Our heroes now stop in Cerulean City to see Misty's sisters.

"Wow, is there some kind of celebration going on here Misty?", Ash asked as they walked into town. They looked around and saw that there were decorations everywhere.

"Yeah, I forgot", she replied, "This week is Cerulean City's annual ball".

They walked to the gym and were greeted by Misty's sisters.

"Hi guys, hi Misty", Daisy said

"Hi", said Ash

"Hello", said Misty

"Hi", said Brock

"Pika", said Pikachu

"Toki", said Togepy

They all sat down in the gym's very decorated Lobby, Lily was explaining to them about the dance to be held tonight.

"Everyone comes here and we hire that big hall kinda room right next to the gym", she said, "It is very formal and everyone needs a partner".

Ash nodded, only half listening. He was thinking about what would happen if he asked Misty to the dance. What if she refuses me? What if she hates me, and then leaves? I don't want to break up the friendship we already have, he thought. Meanwhile, Misty was thinking the same thing about Ash. However, Brock was wondering if he could get all three of Misty's sisters to go with him!

"Well", Ash said, "If this thing is formal then we'd better go and get something to wear".

"Yeah", Brock said.

Ash, Brock and Pikachu got up to leave, Ash turned around and said, "Hey Misty, are you coming with us?"

"Umm, yeah, I guess I better go and get something to wear", she said and got up to leave. But her sisters pulled her back.

"Don't you worry about finding something to wear Misty", said Violet, "Daisy, Lily and I will fix you up right here".

"You'd really do that for me?", Misty asked.

"Of course little sister", Lily replied as she dragged Misty down a corridor. Daisy gave Ash, Brock and Pikachu a gift voucher each and she and Violet followed Lily and Misty.

@---------`,-----------

"So Misty, who are you taking to the dance?" Violet asked as they looked for something for her to wear.

"I dunno"

"What do you mean you don't know, ask Ash", she replied.

"But, but, but he won't want to go with me".

"Why not, I'll bet he'll jump at the chance".

"Ash, nah, he's not interested in me! He has his mind set on Pokémon training, after all, he just became a master".

"But Misty I've seen the way he looks at you, he cares for you Misty, I can tell, trust me and ask him to the dance", Daisy said, "And after all, we all know you like him too".

Misty blushed and looked at the floor, "It's that obvious?"

Daisy, Lily and Violet all nodded their heads.

Misty still looked uncertain, but by the time they had picked out an outfit, her sisters had convinced her to ask him.

@---------`,-----------

Meanwhile, Ash, Brock and Pikachu had already chosen their outfits and were sitting down eating ice cream. Brock was also trying to convince Ash to ask Misty to the dance.

"C'mon Ash, you know you want to, you're just scared that she'll say no", Brock said. 

"But that's the thing Brock I know she'll say no".

"So you do like her then?", Brock asked.

"Ash went red and murmured, "Yeah, I guess there's no point in hiding it from you".

"Why do you think she hates you so much?", Brock asked.

"Well, the only reason she follows me is because of that bike, she always yells at me, whacks me, calls me names, you know what I mean", Ash replied.

"Pika pika pikachu pika pi pikachu chu pika But Ash its so obvious she cares for you, look how many times she's hinted it". 

"Like when?", Ash asked.

Pika chu chu pika pika pi pika pika pikachu chu pi chu pikachu pika pika chu chu pikachu well, there has been so many, but remember when we got turned into ghosts at that tower in Lavender Town, she was crying because she thought you were dead".

"Yeah and remember at Maidens Peak when she asked you to dance, she got all dressed up and took her hair out just to show off to you Ash", Brock said.

Ash was still not convinced that she liked him more than a friend though. 

"What if I ask her and she says no, then she hates me and our friendship breaks up, I don't want to do that", Ash exclaimed.

"Well if she says no, which she won't, your friendship will still be strong because of what you two already have", Brock said.

"Yeah I guess", Ash murmured.

"Go on Ash, ask her, I bet you anything she'll say yes", Brock said.

Ash looked down and thought about it. Not long after he looked up at Brock and Pikachu. More determined than ever, he walked off to find Misty

@---------`,-----------

Ash got back to the gym and found Misty waiting for him. He walked up and sat next to her.

"Misty/Ash, I need to ask you something", they both said simultaneously.  
Ash ushered for Misty to go first, but she wouldn't, so he asked, "Misty, ummmm, I was wondering…… if you would, you would, umm, go to the dance with me tonight?"

Misty looked stunned, her eyes widened and she smiled. "Really Ash?".

"Yes, really", Ash looked hopeful, when all of a sudden, Misty threw her arms around him and hugged him. He didn't know what was going on. She let go and explained, "Ash, I was about to ask you the same thing".

"You were?", Ash asked surprised.

"Yeah", Misty said. Misty looked at the time, "Oh my gosh, there's only two hors left till the dance, I have to go and get ready".

Ash agreed and they both walked to their rooms at opposite sides of the gym.

@---------`,-----------

Ash had been getting ready for almost two hours now. He was so nervous he didn't know what he was doing. Brock had made him take his cap off and comb his hair. However he had to put heaps of gel in it to make it stay down. Pikachu was dressed in a little bow tie and a top hat, and Brock was all dressed up as he had finally gotten a date with the town's Nurse Joy. They were finally ready. Only ten minutes to go till the big event. So they went out of the room, and walked to the adjoining hall.

@---------`,-----------

Meanwhile, Misty was also getting ready. Her sister Daisy was helping her with her hair and makeup. She was so nervous she couldn't even sit still. An hour and 55 minutes passed and she was finally ready. Happy with her look, he stepped out and walked towards the hall with Daisy. Only 5 minutes to go.

@---------`,-----------

It was finally the big moment. Ash was waiting in the hall for Misty to arrive. All of a sudden, she stepped in. Ash couldn't believe his eyes! Oh my gosh he thought, is that Misty? She was cute before but she is so beautiful. She had on a long, blue dress which brought out her eyes, with silver glitter running through it. Her hair was down with small blue hair studs all through it. Ash walked up to her, feeling very nervous.

"Hi Misty", he said

"Oh, hi Ash", she replied. Misty also couldn't believe her eyes. Ash had on a tux and even a tie. His hair was combed and fell around his face. It had gel in it but was still a little spiky (if you can't picture this, it's like in 'The Lost Lapras when he came out of the water after trying to get Lapras to find his friends). Wow He is even handsomer than usual! She thought.

Ash took her hand and she blushed. He then led her to the table that was arranged for them. Brock was already at the table with Nurse Joy, Pikachu and Togepy. They all said hello and sat down to eat. 

The night passed by and by. Ash and Misty were longing to dance with each other, but were too shy to ask. Finally, Ash gathered up enough courage to ask Misty onto the dance floor.

"Hey Misty, what do you say, wanna dance with me?", He asked.

Misty smiled and accepted. They went out onto the dance floor as a new song was starting. It was quite fast so they just stood across from each other and held both hands. Blushing, they started to dance.

__

From the moment you looked at me

And ever since you called my name

You've been everything that I've seen

And now I'm caught up in this game

My mind is spinning round and round

There's something special I have found

Every time I close my eyes

All I can think of is you and me

Oh baby can't you see

That everything you do

(Everything that you do)

Make's me wanna go ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh 

Everything you say

(Everything that you say)

Makes me wanna go ohh ohh ohh aw aw

They're trying to build a fence

By saying that this won't last

They tell me I don't have a chance

That everything moves to fast

But everytime I close my eyes

All I can think of is you and me

Ohh baby can't you see

That everything you do

(Everything that you do)

Make's me wanna go ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh 

Everything you say

(Everything that you say)

Makes me wanna go ohh ohh ohh aw aw

Everything you do

(Everything that you do)

Make's me wanna go ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh

Everything you say

(Everything that you say)

Makes me wanna go ohh ohh ohh aw aw

My mind is spinning round and round

There's something special I have found

Every time I close my eyes

All I can think of is you and me

Oh baby can't you see

That everything you do

Ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh awwww

Everything

Everything you do

(Everything that you do)

Every thing you say

(Everything that you say)

Everything you do

(Everything that you do)

Make's me wanna go ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh 

Everything you say

(Everything that you say)

Makes me wanna go ohh ohh ohh aw aw

The song finished but Ash and Misty had no intention of stopping. They saw Brock go up to the D.J and say something to him. The D.J nodded and another song started to play. This time it was a slow song. Brock had told the D.J to play a slow song so Ash and Misty would have to dance properly. Now they were real nervous. Ash placed his hand around her waist and she put her arm around his shoulder. They then started to dance slowly. Staring into each other's eyes.

__

Here we are

Safe at last

We can breathe a sigh

It seems the storm has passed

Through it all

Love will do

That all the tears in heaven

Would bring me back to you

Love won't I know

Imagine we would make it

But it only matters that we both believe

You and me we're a miracle

Meant to be and nothing can change it

Mountains move and oceans part when they are standing in our way

You and me we're a miracle

Angels stand watching over us

And heaven shines upon us every day

Everytime

I felt near defeat

Your were there for me 

On my side completely

You give me strength

You set me free

It's just because of you

I'm more than I can be

When I'm with you

The world is ours to reach for

Together there is nothing we can't do

You and me we're a miracle

Meant to be and nothing can change it

Mountains move and oceans part when they are standing in our way

You and me we're a miracle

Angels stand watching over us

And heaven shines upon us every day

The chances so unlikely

That we would ever be

Two stars among the heavens

Destiny brought you to me

You and me we're a miracle

Meant to be and nothing can change it

Mountains move and oceans part when they are standing in our way

You and me we're a miracle

Angels stand watching over us

And heaven shines upon us every day

You and me we're a miracle

You and me we're a miracle

Miracle

Ash watched as a single tear fell down Misty's face as the song ended. 

"Misty, what's wrong?", he asked, brushing the tear away for her.

She didn't reply, she just ran out of the gym, tears streaming down her face. Brock ran up to him, he had seen the whole thing. 

"Ash, what happened?", he asked.

"I… I… don't know, we were dancing and then, she just ran", he replied, "I have to go after her".

With that, he ran out of the gym after Misty.

@---------`,-----------

Ash walked along the beach, looking for Misty. He watched as the waves came crashing onto the shore. All of a sudden, he heard crying. Sitting on a rock to the left was Misty. Ash ran up to her.

"Misty, what happened?", he asked.

Misty just cried even more. He put his arm around her for comfort and she put her head on his shoulder. She calmed down but still didn't speak. Ash asked again and she finally answered.

"I..I don't know what happened, I just, I have something all bottled up inside me, and I can't tell you, because you will hate me and leave and I just can't keep it a secret any longer", she said, and started to cry again.

Ash let go of her. He faced her and brushed the hair out her face.

"Misty please tell me, I promise whatever it is, I won't hate you, or leave you, just tell me, you can trust me Mist", he said soothingly.

Misty put her head down and thought. I have to tell him someday, and I might aswell get all the pain over and done with.

"Ok, well, ever since I started to follow you, I told you that I only followed you for the bike. That, that isn't true. You see, as we traveled, and I got to know you better I….I…. What I'm trying to say is, well. I love you Ash Ketchum", she got out as she burst into tears once again.

Ash watched her, wide eyed. He then tilted her head up to his. He brought his face closer and kissed her, on the lips. She returned the kiss not knowing what was going on. When it ended he spoke. 

"I love you too Misty", he said.

"You…you do?", she said.

"Yes, I always have, ever since you pulled me out of that river, I guess it was lucky I did throw that rock at that Spearow. But I have always been too afraid to tell you, I thought you hated me, and I suppose you thought I hated you too", he explained.

Misty just nodded as he put his arms around her in a loving hug.

They could hear the music from the gym and Ash asked again, "Misty, may I have this dance?".

Misty took his hand and they danced there, on the beach, close to each other, the way it should be.

__

Ohh, ohh, ohh. Ohh, ohh 

I can't believe you're here with me 

And now it seems my world's complete 

And I never want this moment to end 

I close my eyes and still I see 

My dreams become reality 

And now I know how it feels to be loved 

I prayed so many nights that you would come my way 

An angel from above to light my darkest day 

I think it's time for you to heed these lines 

'Coz there's something I wanna say 

I've finally found what I've been looking for 

And now you know I'm gonna love you more 

Hold me tight 'coz it's always been you 

(It's always been you) 

To think that you were always there 

To be my friend and wipe away my tears 

Now it's clear that it's always been you 

Sometimes you don't expect that friends 

Can become lovers in the end 

Only god knows what the future will bring 

So hold me close and don't let go 

'Coz this is love, boy don't you know? 

And we're gonna be together for eternity 

I've prayed so many nights that you would come my way 

An angel from above to light my darkest day 

Love so strong, it can't be wrong 

It's with you that I belong 

I've finally found what I've been looking for 

And Now you know I'm gonna love you more 

Hold me tight 'coz it's always been you 

(It's always been you) 

To think that you were always there 

To be my friend and wipe away my tears 

Now it's clear that it's always been you 

(You-ou-ou-ou) 

(This time) 

This time, 

I'm gonna make sure it turns out alright 

I wanna be your everything, by your side 

For the rest of a my life 

(This love) 

This love, feels the way that love should be 

Look in my eyes, and realize there's no disguise 

'Coz I'm in love with you 

I've finally found what I've been looking for 

And now you know I'm gonna love me more 

Hold me tight 'coz it's always been you 

To think that you were always there 

(You were always there) 

To be my friend and wipe away my tears 

(Wipe away my tears) 

Now it's clear that it's always been you 

(It's always been you) 

I've finally found what I've been looking for 

And now you know I'm gonna love me more 

Hold me tight 'coz it's always been you 

(It's always been you)

To think that you were always there

(You were always there) 

To be my friend and wipe away my tears 

(Wipe away my tears) 

Now it's clear that it's always been you 

(It's always been you)

They kissed again as the song ended. The song that they would remember for the rest of their lives. And they then returned to the gym, a better life ahead of them both.

****

@---------`,-----------  


Thankyou for reading my fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it! The songs I used were :

Everything you do, by M2M

We're a Miracle, by Chrisina Aguilera

And

Finally Found, by The Honeyz

If you didn't read the lyrics to the songs. I urge you to.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J


End file.
